


l'odore del mare

by regular_john



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolate, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Flowers, Food, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pizza, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_john/pseuds/regular_john
Summary: Drabble Italiano!!! Pezzi di scrittura casuali che ho scritto durante le lezioni, pubblicandoli perché intasano la mia cartella di lavori in corso.spero ti piaccia :)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. proposta di ponte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god_of_a_shrinking_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_of_a_shrinking_universe/gifts).



Piccole macchie d'oro in un mare di verde

  
Pelle liscia e morbida immersa nel caramello

  
Labbra molto più morbide, ma segnate da anni di stress pungente

  
Mani ruvide da anni di duro lavoro, gentili mentre si avvicinavano al suo amante

Levi sorrise, un raro sorriso confortato che rivolse solo a Eren

  
I suoi occhi d'acciaio si rilassarono, trasformando il metallo in acqua

  
Il suo corpo forte di lui abituato all'allenamento con i pesi dalla storia militare, rilassato

Tutto si rilassò dieci volte in sua presenza.

Levi allungò una mano per prendergli la mano, ma la spostò improvvisamente mentre faceva un piccolo passo indietro.Il battito del cuore di Levi accelerò nel suo petto, chiedendosi disperatamente perché l'uomo lo stesse lasciando

Gli divenne tutto meravigliosamente chiaro una volta che il suo amante si inginocchiò sulle calde pietre del ponte che avevano incontrato, allungando la mano sul retro dei suoi jeans logori per produrre una piccola scatola foderata di velluto.

L'aprì lentamente, un'espressione esitante ma gioiosa sul viso mentre prendeva un profondo respiro e le faceva la domanda che anche lui era stato sulla punta delle sue labbra per tutte le vacanze. Aveva programmato la vacanza nella città che si erano conosciuti un anno fa, pianificandola perfettamente, esattamente 5 anni dopo essersi conosciuti nello stesso luogo in cui aveva incontrato l'uomo sul ponte mentre andava al lavoro.

"Levi, mi vuoi sposare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per lunedì! ereri cosa per San Valentino, "proposta"  
> anche perché stavo pensando a un ponte che ho attraversato una volta nella città natale di mia nonna e lì ho visto una proposta.
> 
> grazieeee
> 
> ig - @regular___john  
> Tumblr - regular-john-16278


	2. calendule alla porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calendule perché il mio ragazzo mi ha comprato una volta le calendule e mi sono sentito così speciale ahahah

Fuori dalla porta di Eren c'era un bel mazzo di calendule gialle, accanto a due piccole scatole.

Si chinò e raccolse per primo il più grande dei due, sedendosi a gambe incrociate mentre lo apriva. Dentro c'era una collezione di fragole vibranti e dall'odore fresco, il profumo che raggiungeva immediatamente il suo naso e lo faceva sorridere. Amava le fragole.

Quindi prese l'altra scatola, leggermente più piccola ma sottile e lunga, e aprì la confezione. Dentro c'erano file su file di cioccolato, alcune profumavano di caramello salato mentre altre lottavano per sentire l'odore più pungente con i loro forti odori di nocciola.

Si mise in bocca un cioccolatino al caramello salato e fece sedere le scatole, raggiungendo finalmente i fiori e avendo un rapido odore. Fu allora che notò la nota situata all'interno degli insoliti fiori.

Allungò una mano e prese il biglietto dall'interno, leggendo le due piccole parole e ridendo tra sé per la franchezza del suo ragazzo.

" _San Valentino_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto questo con il prompt "fiori / cioccolato" nel server discord di ereri (per martedì).   
> L'ho scritto anche in una lezione di politica.   
> Grazie per aver letto!
> 
> ig - @regular___john  
> Tumblr - regular-john-16278


	3. anima gemella sogno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In realtà mi è piaciuto molto questo ... potrei continuare

Qui condividi i tuoi sogni con la tua anima gemella. Da bambino ad adulto, tu e la tua anima gemella esplorereste insieme lo stesso mondo dei sogni, vivendo la vita che desiderate veramente. Sperimentereste insieme gli stessi strani sogni, gli stessi sogni sessuali insieme e gli stessi bei sogni insieme.

In una società in cui tutti condividono i sogni con la loro anima gemella, è difficile parlare di sogni. Diventano molto più personali di un sogno che tu o io possiamo sperimentare, ogni singolo sogno che una persona sperimenta è un periodo intimo di tempo trascorso con l'unica persona singolare che ti conosceva intrinsecamente meglio di te stesso.

Tuttavia, non è stato così facile come previsto.

Persone che hanno vissuto dall'altra parte del mondo hanno sognato in tempi diversi e quindi non avrebbero mai condiviso sogni. Alcune persone hanno provato a cambiare il loro programma del sonno per adattarle alla loro anima gemella con cui non hanno mai condiviso un sogno, altre semplicemente hanno ceduto. Per questo motivo, era incredibilmente raro persino trovare la tua anima gemella.

La maggior parte delle persone ha vissuto una vita "normale", scegliendo di sposare qualcun altro e sperimentare il proprio sonno intimo con la propria anima gemella e mantenere segreta quella parte di sé.

Levi non aveva mai avuto un sogno di anima gemella, l'idea che lentamente diventasse sempre meno discussa nella società portando al pensiero comune che fosse un mito. Il suo migliore amico, tuttavia, era uno degli scienziati incredibilmente interessati ai sogni delle anime gemelle e aveva persino un'anima gemella; o almeno così hanno affermato.

Levi non l'ha comprato.

Ha vissuto la maggior parte della sua vita senza crederci, pensando di essere un mito, finché tutto è cambiato. Era su un volo dalla sua nativa Francia in viaggio per l'America, e ha deciso di fare un pisolino per abituarsi ai fusi orari che cambiano.

Nel sonno, l'ha sognato per la prima volta nella sua vita. È iniziato con il risveglio di Levi in quello che sembrava essere un campo, pieno di fiori profumati e farfalle svolazzanti. In lontananza udì un ruscello e il debole canto degli uccelli. Gli faceva pensare a sua madre ea quanto amasse la natura.

Si sporse in avanti dalla sua posizione seduta per annusare un bellissimo fiore rosso quando sentì una voce che non aveva mai sentito prima. Una voce che non conosceva, ma che in qualche modo riconobbe immediatamente. Una voce che aveva aspettato per tutta la vita per quello che sogna di lui in lui.

"Levi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo era per mercoledì, il prompt 'anima gemella'  
> Ho scritto questo mentre procrastinavo dalla scrittura di Blood Hands  
> Grazieeeeee
> 
> ig - @regular___john  
> Tumblr - regular-john-16278


	4. odore di pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho scritto in fretta quando volevo la pizza ma non avevamo farina.

Il tenue profumo di pomodoro saliva dalla cucina, diventando più forte man mano che la pizza continuava a cuocere. Il pomodoro era seguito da vicino dal formaggio e poi dalle erbe e dalle spezie che l'uomo dagli occhi verdi aggiungeva alle loro pizze. Promise che sarebbero stati buoni, e dal loro odore l'uomo dai capelli neri cominciò a essere d'accordo.

Eren tirò fuori le pizze dopo che erano rimaste nel forno per un periodo di tempo tortuoso, lo stomaco di Levi brontolava pericolosamente all'idea di mangiare qualcosa che aveva un odore così buono.

"Hai fame?" Chiese Eren, inclinando la testa di lato mentre appoggiava la pizza sul tavolo davanti a Levi.

"Un po." Rispose, leccandosi istintivamente le labbra dopo aver annusato la pizza.

Eren ridacchiò, seduto di fronte al suo ragazzo con una pizza tutta sua, aggiungendo altro pepe e parmigiano sopra.

Levi inarcò un sopracciglio: "Devo farlo anch'io?"

Eren sbuffò: "No, non proprio. Solo qualcosa che fanno davvero nei ristoranti."

Levi borbottò pensieroso, ma alla fine copiò il movimento sentendo un mormorio in risposta dal suo ragazzo mentre mangiava la sua prima fetta di pizza.

Levi abbassò lo sguardo avidamente e prese la sua prima fetta dalla pizza perfettamente tagliata.

"Fanculo." Gemette, chiudendo gli occhi mentre finiva il suo morso.

"Buono?" Chiese Eren, apparentemente leggermente preoccupato.

Levi fece un sorriso felice e annuì con entusiasmo: "Bene".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIIIIAAAOOOO!!!
> 
> grazie al piccolo gruppo di persone che stanno leggendo questa spazzatura, potrei tradurla presto ma volevo prima che fosse pubblicata tutta. Questo è stato scritto abbastanza rapidamente, quindi non sono sicuro di averlo scritto in modo completamente leggibile, potrei tornarci tra un po '.
> 
> Grazie


End file.
